


Disciplinary School for the Musically Criminal

by MrsAcceptance



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Multi, Music, Punishment, Sad, School, criminal, disciplinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAcceptance/pseuds/MrsAcceptance
Summary: Persephone Aldridge was a rich girl, but she wasn't perfect. A prank gone terribly wrong lead her in front of a judge that believed in letting the punishment fit the crime and would have seen her sentenced to the maximum sentence allowed. However, a spot had just opened up at Parram Manor; A school for those at risk of becoming criminals. Through music, it is hoped these individuals go on to become better members of society. Unfortunately, Persephone seems to invite trouble wherever she goes and that includes the Disciplinary School for the musically criminal.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)





	Disciplinary School for the Musically Criminal

Each perfect wall light along the faded paint shined dimly, illuminating a long hallway just enough to see, but Persephone Aldridge already knew where she was heading. It was a place she could truly be alone.

Running down the protracted corridor, tears staining her vision and blurring her sight, the young woman didn't see strong arms reach from within a crevasse door, taking her within their grasp. She turned to scream, but the hands expected it, spanning up to capture her open mouth.

"Shh! It's me. I'm not going to hurt ya, luv" A familiar voice spoke soft, turning Persephone around so they were face to face; his blue eyes staring intently into her frightened green ones.

"L-Louis." She stuttered, trying to wipe her blurring vision.

Louis remained silent for a moment, allowing the younger girl to calm down, knowing what had just transpired between her and Harry. He had no power, other than to assure she didn't go hurting herself and unfortunately, that would require a night in the observation room.

"Zayn and Niall will take you upstairs. We have to make sure –" He felt her jerk away, shaking her head violently.

"No." Persephone insisted, knowing she was about to be brought back to isolation. She had done a night there already; all she wanted to do now, was be alone.

"I'm afraid this argument is futile, Ms. Aldridge." Louis sighed, hearing footsteps racing after her. They were heavier than Zayn's and Niall's were shorter. No, these were coming from a much bigger presence.

In a panic, Persephone turned to flee, but Louis caught her arm, gently twisting her body around so it laid against the cool concrete wall.

"Let me go! Louis! Please!" She begged desperately, hearing her enemy's tall footsteps come to a stop behind.

"I called Zayn and Niall. They should be here momentarily to escort her to isolation." Louis ignored Persephone, knowing she was having a hard time with everything, but she could only blame herself. It was her fault she was there to begin with.

Another heartbeat of silence followed. He was observing her actions, calculating what punishment he would administer.

Finally, he broke the tension.

"Sixteen demerits, starting next week. That will include washing dishes after each meal, bathroom duty; you will clean each bathroom from top to bottom every day and I expect you to have something ready to perform by the end of that week." Harry spoke calmly, eyeing Louis to see if he would object. However, he already knew his friend wouldn't.

"Fuck you!" Persephone wailed, feeling her legs go weak. There were nearly forty bathrooms in the school, not including in each room. She wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"Twenty-five demerits. Your punishment expands from one week to a month solid. In addition to bathroom and kitchen duty, you will sweep and mop the halls. You are expected to have four performances ready. Keep going, luvvy. I will gladly turn you into Cinderella and have you washing everyone's clothes." Harry threatened, hearing a sob leave the defeated creature. He wasn't normally this cruel, but he wasn't letting this spoiled brat get away with anymore either.

"I fucking hate you! What's wrong with you?! My friend just died! I wanted to be alone, that's all!" She screamed into the wall, trying to break Louis' hold. He held tight, knowing the last thing she needed to be, was by herself. She ran from Harry and he had called Louis to cut her off from making it to the roof. He in turn, called Niall and Zayn.

Harry clenched his jaw, reaching over.

She felt her body spin from where she had been trapped, forced to look into the eyes of Satan himself. They were green; they were beautiful, but they were dangerously jaded.

"That was her own stupidity. She took the pathetic way out so now, everyone else has to deal with her act –" His voice stopped short when Persephone hauled back and outright slapped him. His neck snapped sideways, making Louis' suck in a breath.

"Hazza? Be very careful on how you deal with this. You – "Louis didn't get to finish his warning. Harry grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her toward the elevators. He followed his younger friend, deciding to make sure he didn't kill her. Harry might have been put in charge, but that didn't mean he was always in control of himself.

"Seventy-five demerits. Clothes, kitchen, bathroom – hell, classroom, window cleaning and you owe me two weeks in the reflection room. By that time, I expect you to have perfected at least twenty performances. You want to act like a white trash Cinderella? Then, you'll be treated like one." Harry responded calmly, stopped half way down the hall to an elevator door. He pushed the button and waited.

"I want to be alone!" Persephone screamed, earning a few doors to open.

"Back to bed, lads. It's alright. She's just having a rough day." Louis calmed, seeing they were getting an audience. It was quiet hour in the halls; her screaming was causing unneeded attention.

"Been there, done that." Ryder muttered, shutting his door, which was followed by the others.

Harry gritted his teeth, pressing the button again; this time more aggressively.

"Don't worry about that, darlin'. You're going to get your wish. In fact, you'll get two weeks to yourself. Then? Oh, I'm going to make you regret being born," Harry growled, his voice a deepening with each word. He took a breath, willing himself patience. "The reflection room will become your fucking sanctuary. You will beg for it again by the time I'm done. I've dealt with your disruptions for three months. Your defiance for half that time and don't think I don't know about that prank with one of the girls whose shampoo you replaced with hair removal."

Louis couldn't help a snort from escaping, his blue eyes locking dead side with her face.

"That was you? Man, that's – "Harry shot him a look. He directed course. "Bad. Very bad. Funny, but naughty." He chuckled, earning himself a glare from his friend.

Persephone tried to tug away again, but Harry tightened his hold. He could see the tears falling freely from her eyes and although he could relate in some ways to her; considering Harry himself used to be a resident, he had a lesson to teach and she would learn it. Even if it killed her.

"Leave me alone!" She begged, digging her heels in front when the elevator opened. Harry easily drug her in with him, Louis getting in opposite side. His job was to help them work through their issues. Persephone had yet to open up to him.

"Like I said, your wish is my command, princess. You'll get your desire; though, you might find it's not what you want." Harry warned, pressing 2 on the button panel.

The elevator closed; opening moments later to a different hallway. This one was completely gray and colorless. A slight difference, was the metal doors with a slot at the top, a food slot at the bottom; a key panel and no decorations.

Persephone sobbed backing away, but Harry never let up. He continued to drag her by her arm and lead her down toward the very last door, the only one open.

"Scream, yell, cry, beg. I don't care. No one else other than you is doing isolation this week. Meals will be brought to you an hour after everyone else eats; if there's anything extra. Otherwise, you will receive only a sandwich with fruit," He informed her, letting out a small exhale of breath, before continuing. "Lights are cut off at eight-thirty sharp each night. You don't have to go to bed, there is a small desk lamp by the piano you can use. If you break it, you won't have light." Harry ignored her resistance, pushing the girl in and slamming the metal door shut, activating a lock by the keypad next to it. He opened up the top slot to continue, only to be met with a wad of spit straight to his face.

Angerly, Harry slammed the slot shut; because if he didn't, he was going to reach through and strangle her. Louis wordlessly handed him a tissue from his shirt pocket; his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I'm giving her until tomorrow morning to calm down. If not, I will call her lawyer and the judge. I'm not the one who will be serving fifteen years in jail. Ms. Aldridge will learn that her world revolves around me and this school or jail." Harry replied calmly to Louis' silent question, taking the soft paper, wiping away her germs.

Louis sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Giver her a little more time, H. I'll come talk to her tomorrow when she's had time to calm down. There are cameras inside, we'll check every hour. Unless you're called; go shower and relax. Tomorrow is a new day. We'll get through, it will just take some time." He encouraged, leading them away.

Harry followed Louis, utterly drained from the day's events. If he had known Persephone Aldridge was going to be such a challenge, he would have never chosen the girl for this program.

Alas, it was too late now. He was committed and Harry Styles was never one to give up so easily. The former administrator; had he still been alive, could share stories of Harry Styles when he himself was a student. It was a quality that got him where he was today. Harry never failed an assigned task. He would be damned if it was going to start happening now.

**********

Author's Note: Please do not steal my story. I'm trying a new, lighthearted story to see if there's any interest. Thanks for reading. New chapter should be up soon.


End file.
